On ne fait pas d'un âne un cheval de course
by timaelan
Summary: Gohan ne comprend rien mais Videl a un plan. OS


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ivresse" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."**

**On ne fait pas d'un âne un cheval de course.**

Videl jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tout semblait parfait. Oui, tout était parfait ce soir. Tout était sous contrôle.

Son père était en voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour une compétition débile; elle l'avait eu au téléphone moins d'une heure auparavant et elle s'était donc assuré qu'il n'existait aucune possibilité de retour intempestif.

Elle avait choisi une tenue de circonstance, troquant son T-shirt difforme contre une chemise légère et une jupe. Elle avait aussi jugé utile d'ajouter une touche de parfum c'est ce que faisaient les femmes fatales des publicités, il devait y avoir une raison à cela.

Elle ajusta une dernière fois sa jupe et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas dû en remettre depuis au moins la maternelle. Elle trouva que c'était compliqué à porter mais elle était décidée.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Elle inspira et ouvrit la porte.

Gohan se tenait là, souriant, portant sous son bras les livres indispensables à cette prétendue soirée de révision.

- Je suis pas en retard au moins ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, suis-moi., répondit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au salon. Pour la forme, elle avait empilé quelques cahiers de cours sur la table.

- Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose, avant qu'on commence ? proposa-t-elle.

Comme il restait muet à sa question, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es habillée bizarrement ce soir, remarqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait d'avance que la partie serait rude. Ils se fréquentaient assidûment depuis deux mois et le mieux qu'elle avait obtenu était, quoi ? Trois baisers ? Et un sur la joue ? Elle lui avait ménagé des centaines d'occasions de tenter sa chance de passer à des choses plus sérieuses, il n'avait jamais compris. _Jamais_. La méthode ne pouvait pas être tout à fait classique avec lui, avec la mère qu'il avait, elle se demandait même si il appréhendait pleinement l'utilité de distinguer les garçons des filles.

Elle souffla pour éviter de s'énerver.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répondit-elle doucement. Je vais nous servir à boire.

- Si tu as une petite limonade, je veux bien, il fait si chaud ce soir.

Elle était en train de fouiller le bar de son père déjà. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa suggestion. _Je vais te la corser, ta limonade, moi._

Elle sortit un assortiment d'alcool et servit. Elle jaugea qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. Et elle voulait juste qu'il se décontracte un peu, pas qu'il tombe comme un sac de patates sur son canapé. Elle se contenta donc de lui verser une _limonade_ vaguement assaisonnée. Elle dosa un peu plus virilement son verre.

Quand elle revint vers le canapé, elle constata avec désappointement qu'il était déjà installé à la table, plongé dans ses livres.

Elle poussa le verre vers lui.

- J'ai un peu épicé, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, annonça-t-elle avec un air entendu.

- Vraiment ?

Il but le verre d'une traite. Elle eut un instant de frayeur mais n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. S'il n'avait jamais bu, et quand on voyait sa mère, on imaginait qu'il n'avait jamais bu, elle redouta la surprise pour son estomac.

Mais il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air candide.

- Pas mal. Par quoi tu veux commencer ? Maths ou Littérature ?

_La biologie reproductive ? _

- Ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il parut un peu embarrassé par sa mine contrariée. Il sentit qu'il avait dû gaffer mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi. Il adorait Videl mais parfois, il la trouvait compliquée. Il prit le premier bouquin qui lui tomba sur la main, une encyclopédie qui aurait pu assommer un cheval.

- Maths ! annonça-t-il triomphalement.

Il commença à anôner le premier chapitre. Videl se massa les paupières.

- Je vais me reprendre un petit verre, t'en veux ? coupa-t-elle brusquement.

- Mais… euh, je viens de boire Videl, j'ai plus soif…

Elle saisit pourtant son verre en le fusillant du regard et le remplit à nouveau en forçant un peu plus sur le dosage. Elle le posa brutalement devant lui. Il leva les yeux sur elle et elle _lut _très précisément ses pensées à cet instant. Il la trouvait _bizarre_. Il avait toujours cette tête quand la réalité le dépassait.

- Ça, ça va t'aider, je t'assure, déclara-t-elle en avançant le verre vers lui.

- Tu crois ? C'est une sorte de stimulant, tu veux dire ?

- Exactement !

Il but à nouveau d'une traite, comme s'il s'était agi d'un verre d'eau. Elle fit de même de son côté et observa et résultat.

- Drôle de goût, se contenta-t-il de conclure.

Et il reprit sa lecture soporifique sur les intégrales ou un truc dans le genre qui excédait Videl. Elle s'approcha de lui pour tenter de le détourner de ses révisions d'une autre façon. A nouveau, il lui sourit benoitement, pensant qu'elle voulait mieux voir les démonstrations exposées dans le livre.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très concentrée tu devrais peut-être prendre de nouveau ce stimulant, non ?

Elle lui jeta un œil suspicieux. _Ça fait effet ?_ Elle resservit. Cette fois-ci, sans hésitation, elle ramena la bouteille.

- Tu m'accompagnes ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il obtempéra. Mais sa préoccupation pour ses mathématiques ne faiblissaient pas. Elle commença à se demander si l'alcool avait vraiment un effet sur les saïyens. Elle se demanda aussi accessoirement si elle connaissait très clairement ses propres limites en la matière.

Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout en s'approchant franchement de lui pour l'embrasser mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher.

- Y a une drôle d'odeur, non ? sursauta-t-il subitement avec un mouvement de recul. Il fut pris d'éternuement.

Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise et renifla l'air. _Le parfum_. Quand sa crise se calma, il huma dans sa direction.

- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui sens comme ça ?!

- C'est du parfum, murmura-t-elle, penaude.

- Du parfum ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es mis cette odeur exprès ?

- Bah… C'était le plus cher de la boutique…

- Je crois que je suis allergique à ce truc.

_Je rêve, ce mec s'enfile la moitié d'une bouteille sans broncher mais il est allergique à mon parfum._

Videl se sentit subitement très fatiguée.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Videl, constata Gohan en restant à distance.

- Ouais… Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais essayer de me _stimuler_ encore un peu, répliqua-t-elle en se servant un nouveau verre.

C'est peut-être à la dernière goutte qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'était elle-même pas si _habituée_ que ça à l'alcool. Elle nicha sa tête entre ses bras avec l'impression que sa chaise vacillait un peu.

Gohan la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Ça n'a_ vraiment_ pas l'air d'aller, je vais t'aider à te mettre sur le divan, finit-il par décréter, en fermant son livre avec détermination.

Il la porta littéralement sur le sofa. Quand elle fut allongée, il remarqua subitement la jupe. Il la détailla d'un peu plus près. _C'est joli, en fait_. Il se pencha vers son visage. Il avait brusquement envie de l'embrasser mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, il réalisa qu'elle dormait.

Il soupira avec dépit et se contenta de la recouvrir pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


End file.
